New Path
by XxnaluloverxX
Summary: Leda felt the noose around her master's neck getting tighter with every kill made by Kira for the Yotsuba group. The threat to his life was evident and as his bodyguard it was obvious what needed to be done. She would not lose him to an unseen killer but something needed to be done before things were beyond her control. Kill or be killed and Leda did not lose, ever.


**Hello everyone this is a story on Reiji from the Yotsuba group. I felt he wasn't given enough screen time, like Matt, considering what a cool and mysterious character he was. He is intelligent and calm so i am basing his character off of that. Though i have retouched somethings. He will not die in this and i am hoping to add some nice twists. This chapter is only a taste of the story and the following chapters will be longer depending on the how it is received. Its been awhile since i watched the anime but i hope i am getting all the information right Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **

* * *

><p>The large conference room was silent for a moment as the Yotsuba group members thought of the next person they would exterminate. They sat at a large round table all members except one. Leda stood next to her master Reiji Namikawa, his long black hair falling across his cheek as he leaned forward in his seat, his hands folded together at his chin. Eiichi Takahashi was going on about killing a competing company's president by using Kira however her master looked irritated. He had mentioned that Takahashi was a stupid fool of a man who's only purpose in these meeting was to sit there with his mouth shut. She never liked him either he always gave her lustful looks and even asked Reiji if he could buy her for a night. Who in their right mind tries to buy off a person's bodyguard as a prostitute? Leda had glanced at her master expecting to see the usual composure however there was a hint of anger in his eyes. All the members were starting to irritate him, except Shingo Mido who was the only one with appreciation for Yotsuba, most were greedy fools with no brains in their heads.<p>

"Sir?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

He didn't answer only kept his eyes locked on Takahashi.

He seemed to be contemplating something. She leaned back on her heels and straightened her back. She would have to ask him later when they were alone. This group was both stupid and untrustworthy. If one member said or did the wrong thing it could result in their death.

Leda scanned the room discreetly her eyes wandering around the ceiling and walls. Kira was able to listen in on these meetings but how? Were there wire taps or cameras in the room? She would have to ask Reiji later if she could search the conference room. She looked back at the members. She scanned over the men her eyes narrowing at one in particular. When he caught her eyes a smirk formed on his lips. He licked his lips and shot her a wink. A feeling of disgust welled up in the pit of her stomach. The hands folded behind her back fisted open and close as she took a deep breath to gain her self control. An urge to jump over the table and punch his face in surfaced slowly and strongly.

The last few weeks had been filled with anxiety and stress. She was on constant edge knowing that at any moment her master's life could end and their wasn't a thing she could do to prevent it should it occur. She was his bodyguard and yet she could protect him from an unseen danger. That damned Kira was starting to get under her skin. Leda had not cared when the first killings were done in benefit to the Yotsuba group however the more they occurred the more she realized that the members were only middlemen. Middlemen were expendable and items that were used by the one playing the cards.

Leda hated not having control of a situation and this was no different. She would find this so called Kira and exterminate him. First she had to unravel the cards, then the player. Kira might think that he had the ace but the game would soon change.

Hatori Arayoshi had been killed after he had wanted to back out of the whole thing. The stupid fool tried to take his words back but it was too late, the whole room had heard. Now his seat was empty. After that she had told her master to speak carefully though he always took precaution sometimes mistakes were inevitable.

The meeting ended and the members dispersed. Reiji sighed and got up his hair spilling over his shoulders as he pushed the chair back. Leda was standing behind him like usual but her eyes were tense and calculating as they wandered around the room. He didn't interrupt her knowing whatever it was it was important. Even with a stern look on her face she was breathtaking. Her black hair cut straight just below the chin., her bright blue eyes shadowed by long lashes and a straight nose followed by full lips. She could make any woman see green with envy however that was not why he found her enticing. It was because she was extremely bright and scary as hell when shit got serious. He held back a chuckle when he thought about the poor fool who had pissed her off because he tried to grab her behind. She seemed to be the only person who could diminish his poker face.

"Sir." Her sweet voice was filled with edge. He glanced at her to see her eyes focused at the ceiling corner in the upper left part of the room.

"What is it?" he questioned as he followed her line of view.

Her eyes remained fixed on the spot as she answered. "There is a huge bug, I hate bugs."

She shuddered and shook her head. He didn't believe her but let it go, knowing she would reveal it eventually.

"Lets go." At his words a smile spread across her face a smile that was only ever revealed to him.

"Yes Sir!" She followed him as he exited the room not looking back.

The ride to his high rise was silent but again he didn't question it. He simply nudged her when they had arrived. She thanked the driver and walked inside the large glass building by his side. Her attention was now on full alert as she skimmed the surroundings. Leda was always careful and perceptive but she has been different lately.

"When are going to tell me?"

Her wandering blue orbs fixed on him with a look of confusion before realization dawned. "I'm sure you are hungry Sir, its gotten late. A good conversation is best over a good meal don't you agree?"

He simply sighed and stepped into the elevator.

Leda set up the table with his favorites, herb crusted halibut with a side of honey roasted red potatoes and asparagus parmesan. A bottle of Domaine Meo-Camuzet Au Cros Parantoux sat in the middle. She went into the living room where he sat on his grey sofa with his laptop most likely doing something on excel.

"Sir the food is ready," she said. He looked up and nodded, setting aside the laptop he stretched his arms over his head and walked over to her. A rare smile crossed over his features.

"It smells delicious."

That was unusual. Ignoring his friendly mood she followed him to the table. He sat down and simply ate without another word. She poured him a glass of the wine and watched as he downed it in a matter of seconds. He was right about the food though not only did it smell delicious but it also tasted fantastic. She never really cooked but had a talent for following recipes. It took a few mishaps before her meals started tasting any good and Reiji had been patient over the attempts even going as far as eating the food.

He finished his meal and took his dishes to the sink. She expected him to go back to his laptop, however he sat back down at the table his hands folded under his chin and his black eyes staring at her blue ones. She swallowed her piece of halibut and gazed back, knowing what was coming.

"We have had our meal now lets have that conversation."

"Technically I have not finished my meal," she replied back.

He was wearing a simple white long sleeved shirt and grey sweatpants. If she had known him as an outsider she would not expect him to wear such casual clothes even at home. However she was not an outsider and it was natural for her to see him naked now. Though it was usually by accident it always left her embarrassed and him with an amused expression.

He frowned at her and continued to stare her down his expression stern. She didn't want to invoke his wrath so she simply sighed and put down the fork.

"It was not a bug I was staring at earlier."


End file.
